Kelly's Thought's
by privateandcadet
Summary: What was Kelly thinking through the whole Madagascar Movies and episodes. The penguins have a dream of becoming heros. Will they have what it takes to become real heros? Madagascar Movie Part one is up
1. Christmas Caper

_Okay, this is my new story I'm going to be working on. I'm still doing my other story; I just couldn't wait to post this up. This story is going to have the two Madagascar movie's and all of the Penguins of Madagascar, including the Christmas Caper_._ I'm also going to include my episodes that I made up._

**CHRISTMAS CAPER**

It was a perfect night for Christmas Eve, the snow was falling every so lightly, It was just a beautiful sight. Inside our penguin HQ, I felt very cozy and Christmassy. Kowalski was warping our presents, Rico brought in a block of ice, that was soon to be our Christmas tree, and Skipper was working on our schedule for this evening.

Right now, Private and I were looking through the telescope to check on the other zoo animals to see what their doing for Christmas.

The monkeys were dancing around, drinking soda cans. Skipper rarely let us have soda cans, only on holidays or special events, but only one. Not only because Skipper wants us to stay shape, but because one year Rico drank too many sodas and he couldn't sit still for weeks, he kept on blowing everything up in sight. So we have a limit on how much soda's we can drink.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were decorating the tree…..err…..Melman. As soon as Alex plugged the cord in, the giraffe lit up. Private and I couldn't help but laugh.

But, our laughter soon died down as we turn to Ted the polar bear, he was just…..laying there. I looked at Private worried. He looked worried too, but then he turns to me with his assured smile.

"I'm sure he just taking a break, he'll be back up in no time."

I nodded then went back to looking at the other animals. The Camels were celebrating a different holiday. Kowalski told me and private that they celebrate Hanukkah; it's a different holiday that Jewish people celebrate joyfully for eight day's. That's all I got before I zoned out, I always do that when he rambles on about a boring topic. Not my fault, he needs to pick something that will keep me awake.

We turn to the elephant couple holding each other by their trunks. Awwwww, it's just like the Lady and the Tramp movie.

I decided to check on Ted, He was in the same position, this time he gave out a big sigh. The poor guy.

"He looks so sad." Private sighed to himself.

"I wish their was something we can do." I said as lean against the wall. "But what?"

We tried to think, but nothing came to mind. It was really hard to think when Skipper was shouting orders to the rest of the team.

"Rico! I want that tree up to muster."

With two knifes in his hands. Rico turn the block of ice into a Christmas tree.

Wait a minute…that's it.

"We can bring him a present." We both hurried towards Skipper.

"Skippa'?" Private was trying to get his attention.

"Kowalski, what's the status on the approved music selection?"

"Scheduled to begin…... Now."

"Skippa'?" Private tried again.

"Exalentia, right on track."

I decided to try. "Skipper?"

"Pudding at nineteen hundred hours. Fuel lark commence on my mark. Engage.

"Fuel lark engaged."

"Cheek-amondo."

"Skipper?"

"Eggnog at twenty hours. Writing our names in the snow at twenty-one o five."As he was saying that, Private and I kept on tapping on his shoulder.

Maybe he didn't hear us or maybe he was just ignoring us. Either way, Private and I were getting annoyed. So we both yelled his name at the same time.

"SKIPPER!"

"What is it you two?" Finally.

"Ted the polar bear seems to be sad and alone this Christmas. Can we bring him a present to cheer him up?"

I added my 'you can't resist cute face' "Please?"

Skipper thought for a sec and turn to the guy who gave him options. "Kowalski?"

Kowalski counted on his…..um……his……..whatever that thing was.

"Negative Skipper, there are four presents and there are four of us."

We are not going to give up.

"We can go get him something."

"Sorry, no can do."

We are really determined on this idea.

"But no one should be sad and alone on Christmas."

"Exactly! So throw those troubles away and be merry. Pronto." As he said this he pinches Privates cheeks, and ruffled my hair.

We will not take no as an answer.

"But Skipper." I started to say.

"That's an order." He gives us both stern looks.

We……can't do anything after he said that. All we could do was look defeated.

Looking cheerful, he grabbed a carton of eggnog. "Stand by for eggnog."

"Aye, aye Skipper." Kowalski saluted Skipper.

Of course, Rico was excited.

"EGGGGGGNNNNNNOOOOOOOGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dances around the room chanting eggnog.

Skipper turned to look at us. "Private, Kelly?"

"Alright Skipper"

"Yes sir."

As we walk over to the corner, sulking, I couldn't help but think that this wasn't fair, how can we be happy when there is a sad polar bear wishing he had someone to hang out for Christmas. All we wanted to do was get a sad polar bear a present so he can cheer up. Why cant Skipper let us – Well, he didn't say Private and I could go by ourselves. Private was probably was thinking the same thing, cause the next thing I knew we were sneaking out while the others were busy with the eggnog.

"Go! Go! Go! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Kowalski and Skipper were chanting as Rico chugged down a carton of eggnog.

"Nice going Rico! You can really hold down your nog.

This game there playing is my favorites, there's lot of laughs and the eggnog is dee-lish. But right now I'm on a mission, a mission to cheer up a sad polar bear.

…………………………………………………..

"Okay, here's the plan. We buy a gift; head back to zoo through the front entrance, give Ted his gift, get back to the H.Q and tell Skipper we went outside for some fresh air. Got it?" I said as we were crawling through the tunnels.

"What if Skipper doesn't believe us?"

"Trust me; I pulled pranks under Skipper's nose with him noticing. I'm sure we can pull this off."

"What kind of pranks?"

Opps. Should have kept my mouth shut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You just said you pulled off some pranks."

"Maybe you just thought I did." I giggled as Private stop in the middle of the tunnel looking confused.

………………………………………………

Finally, we're out of the sewer. Now I can finally breathe. Private was ahead of me peaking around the corner. He motions me saying that it's all clear.

As we walk down the sidewalk, we were amazed at the sight, the beautiful Christmas lights, Christmas music, it defiantly felt like Christmas.

I felt a nudged that brought me out of my thoughts; I turn towards Private to see he was looking at something.

"Oh, that's perfect! Just the thing to cheer up a sad polar bear!" He gushed

I turn to see a beautiful little Christmas tree with ornaments; I couldn't help but gush too.

"He'll love it!"

We both jump up onto the table and admire the Christmas tree, it was beautiful, it was wonderful, it was- Just then I felt somebody push me behind the Christmas tree, I knew it was Private, cause we were the only ones up here and also he was kneeling beside me with his flipper protectively around my small body.

"Private! What are y-

"Shhhhh" He covered my beak. I notice he was looking nervously at someone.

I turn to look to see an old lady looking at a stuff bear; I can barely make out what she was saying. Then it happen, she tore the stuff bear apart.

"Stupid piece of junk!" She yelled so loudly that New Jersey heard her.

I was scared to death, I did the only thing I do when I'm scared, I buried my head into Privates chest. I could feel him shaking, so he must be scared too. But I felt safe being in my brothers flippers.

"Now here's a work of art."

Safe feeling gone, I panic when the old lady took my brother away from me. I had to save him, I scoop up a pile a snow and turned it into a snowball, if I surprised the old lady by hitting her with a snowball, she'll drop Private and he'll be able to escape. I'll think of my escape plan later, right now, I have a brother to save.

I threw the snowball at her.

"Now where's the gosh darn squeaker?"

The old lady held Private upside down, and because of that, the snowball hit him in the head.

"Sorry." I whisper as he gave me a dirty look.

He responded with a fart. Nice.

"Now that's a squeaker!"

I had to hurry; I was about to scope up another snowball when the old lady turn towards me. I had no choice but to stand still.

"Might as well get two."

'Great' I thought as she picked me up. 'Need a new plan.'

"Hey stupid! I want this one!"

I wince as Private was drop onto his head. 'That's going to leave a mark!' I squealed as I was also drop into the bag, right on top of Private.

"Ow!"

"Sorry"

"Kelly, would you mind please getting off of me!"

"I'm trying but this women won't stop shaking the bag."

Finally we were set down, now I could get up. As soon as I got up, I was knock down backwards, this time Private landed on me. We slid to the right, then to the left. It was like we were on a roller coaster ride without wearing seatbelts. Finally we came to a stop, and let's just say Private and I were in a tangled mess.

"Here's a tip for you! Drop dead!

I looked up at the women in shock. "That was not very nice."

"Kelly." Private manage to wheeze out. I look at him and realize I was still on his stomach.

"Oh, sorry."

"Good evening miss."

"Buzz off!" She punched him in the face.

I'm really am disliking this old lady, and it takes a lot of work for someone to make me dislike them.

Finally Private and I were out of the tangle mess. We sat on opposites sides, facing each other.

"Please tell me you have a plan." I pleaded

Before he could say anything we heard a familiar voice.

"Hold that elevator."

We looked at each other and popped our heads out of the bag.

"Skippa'!"

"Private, Kelly! Step on it Kowalski!"

Yay! There here……….dressed as a snowman? They dress up as a snowman for Christmas, but they won't dress up as Sponge Bob characters I pick out for them to wear for Halloween!?!

I'll have to get back to them on that, right now I'm just glad there here………oh boy…..they didn't make it in time, the elevator doors closed on them. That lady is just rude, so what if it's weird if they were dressing up for Christmas, couldn't she just hold the elevator door open for them, so they can save us?!.

Private and I gave out a sigh as we sat back down.

Suddenly my brother just snaps his fingers. "I've got it! When the lady sets us down, we sneak out of the bag and look for our way out."

"Great plan!"

……………………………………….

'Too bad it didn't work' I thought as I stand there tied up by a ribbon. 'Did she had to do it so tight, I can barley breathe.'

I tried moving my flipper's, but it's seems like they were glued down to my sides. To make it more decorative, she placed a bow on my head. As soon as she was done tying Private up. She looked at us, admiring her work.

"Oh, you make such a nice presents for my Mr. Chew."

I could tell Private was nervous about Mr. Chew.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once we tell Mr. Chew were not his chew toy, just zoo animals. He'll help us find a way out."

The old lady picked us up and put us in a stocking. "Now Mr. Chew, you have to wait until morning to open your present. Who is mamma's little boy, who is he." Mr. Chew did some pretty neat tricks; I wonder if I sweet talk to Skipper, he might do some tricks for me. Ha!

"See, Private. He's just a nice dog."

As soon as the old lady walked out of the room, Mr. Chew turned towards us growling and showing his sharp, pointy teeth.

"Or not."

We watch in horror as Mr. Chew tore the head of Alex the lion stuff animal.

'Alex is not going to like what the dog did to his stuff animal.'

Before I could blink, Mr. Chew jump up and grabbed a hold of the stocking.

"Hey Mr.! Your mother said to wait until morning!"

"Good dog, nice dog. Don't eat us." Mr. Chew kept on coming closer, Private and I struggle but we were tightly squished together we could barely move or even kick our feet.

"Nice doggy, good doggy." If we live through this I promise never to tease Skipper again.

"AAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" We both scream.

**CRASH**

"Santa Clause has come to town."

I was just kidding about not teasing Skipper anymore; I knew the team will come rescue us all along.

Private and I both smiled at them. "Oh Skippa'"

It happen so fast, one minute we were in the stocking, the next we flew through the air and our ribbons must have caught onto the star that was on top of the Christmas tree. Now we were just…….hanging there.

'This bad, this is bad, no this was worse!' I'm panicking because I'm afraid of heights. Don't know why, I'm just am. 'Don't look down Kelly, don't look down.' I told my-self as I closed my eyes.

"Help us guys!" Private shouted to them.

"Kowalski! Secure Kelly and the Private!"

"I'm on it sir."

As the dog started barking, the penguins jump back and landed in defense mode.

"Canine, two o'clock."

"I'll need some coverfied."

"Rico!"

I didn't know what happen next, all I heard was a crash, bang, a dog screeching in pain, and bullets being shot. I open my eyes to take a look; Skipper was holding Rico and using him as a gun. If I wasn't so scared or dizzy (I get dizzy when I look down in high places) I would have thought that was the coolest thing ever.

Suddenly, I felt a flipper on my shoulder. I jump but then relax when I saw it was Kowalski.

"Kowalski!"

"Don't worry; I'll get you two out of this mess."

Before he could do anything, I saw Rico and Skipper climbing up the tree, then I felt I being pulled down, the dog seem to grab the Christmas lights and was pulling the whole tree down.

"Let him have it Rico."

Rico threw ornaments and stars at him. That's when it happen, the dog let the tree go, and Private and I went flying right into the kitchen.

'At least we were able to get free from the ribbon and lose the bow.' I thought as I groaned, holding my head, going back to the living room. I knew Private was right behind me, cause I heard his foot steps.

"Holy butterball!" Skipper shouted.

What has he never seen a dizzy girl before? I look up at the three when I notice they were looking at Private. I turned around and gasp, Private was stuck in a chicken. It looked like he was wearing a chicken suit.

"Get this off of me!" I heard him muffled.

I couldn't help but grin. "Why, it looks good on you."

"Kelly!"

Before I could make another joke, I heard barking. I turn just in time to see the dog heading right towards us.

"Uh….Private, you might want to start moving."

"Why?"

I didn't answer, cause the dog was getting closer, so I had to steer Private myself. He must of figure out what was going on, because he started screaming.

"HELP!"

I was going in different directions, circles and criss-cross. I didn't care were I went, as long as I got myself and Private away form the dog.

"This way! No, this way! Bad way! Turn here! Wait, go other way! Go left! No, go Right!" I couldn't help but turn my head to see how we were doing. My eyes widen when I saw the dog was right on our tail. "Keep going! He's right behind us!" I didn't notice until it was too late. We crashed into the wall, Private fell onto the floor and was having a hard time getting up. I was glued to the wall, too scared to move as the dog came closer.

Suddenly we heard a whistle, I looked up and notice Skipper was motioning for the dog to come and get him. It work, the dog headed straight for him. Skipper waited for the right moment and then jump over the dog, licking the candy cane and stuck it on the dogs back. Then he came over to us.

"Help me get this off of Private." Together we pulled and pulled until the chicken off. "Are you two alright? You didn't get any injuries did you?" We could tell he was worried, Skipper may be tough on the outside, but he was soft on the inside. We knew that he cared for each of us solders. I'll even go far and say he acts like a big brother or even a father to me, Private, and of course Rico and Kowalski.

"We're fine."

We walk up next to Kowalski and watch as the dog went flying in the air and into the stocking. For the ending touch, Rico jump onto his head, knocking him out.

Alright! The evil dog is defeated!

As Skipper did his traditional high fives with Rico, Kowalski gave Private a noogie and he ruffled my hair.

"Up high! Low Five! Down low…" He held it out for Private, but when Private was about to high five, Skipper snatch it away." Too slow!

Private looked surprised that I had to giggle. Then Kowalski patted Privates and my back telling us it's time to go home. All of the sudden Skipper stopped making us knock into each other.

"Rico!" I turned to see Rico was about to drop an avail onto the old lady's head, but stop when Skipper called out to him. "She didn't see anything." He said as he made this weird hand movement that I don't understand.

Rico was upset, and I hate to see him like this, so I rubbed his back smiling at him. He smiled back a little, but was not cheered up.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand troops."

Rico coughed up a match and dynamite. "Kaboom?" He asks in a hopeful voice.

Even though I don't like explosions, I hope Skipper say's yes. Explosions will defently cheer the sad penguin up.

"Yes Rico, Kaboom."

3…..2……1…….**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

"Let's go team."

I'm surprised the old lady didn't even notice us after all the noise the dog and we made, maybe she was deaf.

"Auughhh! Mr. Chew!" Maybe not. "Your are in a big time out."

I laughed while the old lady blames the dog for our mess, I felt guilty, but he got what he deserved.

……………………………….

All the way home was silent, I felt bad for what Private and I did. We didn't mean to ruin their Christmas; we just wanted to make a polar bear feel better.

"Thanks for rescuing us Skipper." Private must have felt the same way.

"Were sorry for all the trouble we caused."

Thank nothing of it, young troops. It's the least we could do; after all you remember the penguin credo."

Private and I looked at him confused. "What does bathing in hot oil and bisquick have to do with anything?"

"I thought that was the walrus credo?"

"No the walrus credo is-"

"I'm talking about never swim alone! Alone! On Christmas! Don't you get?" Private and I eyed ball each other then looked back at Skipper who was steaming mad. "Come on people do I have to remind you?" Rico nodded.

I would of laugh, but right now, I was sad.

"Poor Ted, he's all alone this Christmas with no one to swim with."

"And we never got the chance to cheer him up." I added.

Skipper must have got hit by the Christmas spirit, because the next thing I knew, he gave us a sideways hug, leading us to the front entrance of the zoo.

"Don't worry you two; I have a plan to fit him in."

…………………………………………………………….

"Fa-la-la-la-La-La-La." We finished singing deck the halls.

"Oh you guys!" As he holds us in his arms, he rubbed his head against our heads. I giggled, his fur was ticklish. "Seriously, this has been the best Christmas ever."

"Well, there you have it then, Merry Christmas."

To our surprise our doorbell rang, why? I don't know, we weren't expecting anyone.

"What the? Who could that be?"

"Oh, I hope you guy's don't mind, I invited a few friends over."

Let just say Private, Rico, and I were happy. Kowalski was shock, but secretly happy. Skipper was …….well……..shock.

"What?!"

"Hey you guys, come on out here, so can start singing carols." We heard Alex shout down to us.

"Come on Skipper. It's Christmas." I gave him a please look, so did Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Ted. It worked; Skipper sighed in defeat and chuckled.

"Okay, let's do it."

……………………………………………………

Outside, the whole zoo gathered around for Christmas Carols, and the tradition song. Kowalski said it was started by a penguin that lived in the 18 hundreds, I won't go into the boring details, but this song has been sung every Christmas and it will be for years in the future. It is a very special song. Every year we draw names to see which names will go into the song. Last year it was Gloria, Private, and Skipper, and you will see why I teased Skipper and Private for a year. This year it's Melman, Marty, and Alex.

(Sing along, I know you know the words)

"Jingle Bells, Monkey smells, Melman laid an egg. Marty thinks that Alex stinks. And the camel's say o've!"

This was the best Christmas we'll never forget.

_Yay! This was a long story, of course the future stories might be long, especially the movies, lol. Please read and review. Merry Christmas in July everyone!_


	2. Madagascar Movie part one

**Yay! It's finally here. Sorry for the wait, I had writers block for a month. Then one day, I was flipping through the channels and I found an old Disney movie 'Hercules'. Now who would have thought that a movie would bring me out of the writers block? No I'm not copying the movie; I don't copy other people's idea that would be wrong and not nice. The only similar is that the penguins are going to become true heroes.**

"Hello! Calling Skipper's team, is anybody there?"

My eye's slowly open; I sat up as I looked around the room. 'What was that noise…and…..why is everything floaty?' Every were in the room, objects were floating around.

"Please! Somebody…anybody." There's that noise again. "This is an S.O.S!"

Wait a' minute It's not a noise, it's a voice! Somebody is in trouble! Jumping out of bed, preparing for my feet to touch the ground; but it never happen. Instead I was floating in mid air.

"Did somebody turn off the gravity?"

Normally I would freak out that my feet weren't touching the ground, it's because of my fear of heights. But that wasn't what I was worried; cause when I looked over at the beds, all four of them were missing!

I couldn't speak, my throught felt dry, tears at the corner of my eyes were forming. My worst fear was happening! My brother and friends are missing and I'm all alone!

'Okay, don't panic Kelly. I'm sure there around here somewhere…..maybe they're outside training-no, if we were training, Skipper would of woken me up. Um…

The mysterious voice came again. "Please….help me!"

'Help you, What about me? My brother and friends are missing!' I paused and then realized that I was being selfish. I guess I can help this guy out and then he will help me find my team! Determined, I ran err swim in mid air over to the walkie talkie; before I could grab it, it started floating away.

"Of course." When you think you have the answer to the problem something else happens.

Going after it, I reached my flipper out towards it….'Come on Kelly; you can do this.'…Almost there…..Suddenly, I started to fall and hit the soiled ground, face forward.

My eye's popped right open, it took me a sec to relies it was just a dream; and then a minute to relies that my body was pain. Groaning as I turn over to lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. 'Well, at lest I'm not on the top bunk or that would really hurt.'

Kowalski came into my view looking concerned. "Are you alright Kelly?"

I nodded while groaning again as I raised my body; Kowalski must of figure out I was trying to get up, cause he leaned down and gently grasp my flippers to help me up. I was a little wobbly first, but then I got my balance.

"Why do we have to have a cement floor? Why not something soft, like…..oh…I don't know…feathers….pillows." My eyes lit up when I thought of something better. "How about a trampoline! Now that would be cool!" Now who could resist this idea?

"Zip it Kelly!" Skipper turns back to the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "This Skipper, what is your emergency?"

Okay…..maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for a trampoline. I could tell by Skipper's and Kowalski's face something is wrong.

"What's going on?" I finally asked Kowalski.

"Somebody sent us a distress signal." He whispered to me.

"Wow."

"Yeah, this is our first one."

"No, not that. I'm surprised that the old walkie talkie is working." After that comment Kowalski glared at me. Ha, I'm so good at getting those glares.

"The enemy spotted me and now I'm lost in this snow storm." Wait….that voice sounded familiar…..*Gasp* that was the same voice in my dream! Oh NO! It's happening! Skipper has been training to sleep with our ears open, and now I'm becoming a….a….a LIGHT SLEEPER! NOOOOOOO! 'Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!' I scream inside my head while banging on it.

I must of looked ridiculous, cause Kowalski was looking at me weird causing my hitting to slow down and then finally into a stop. We stared at each other for a while until I broke the silence.

"I was just trying to stay awake." I give a sly grin, putting my flipper behind my head.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to get some cold water?"

"No, I'm good."

We turn back to the conversation to hear this guy say his name. "I'm Private Webby."

I started snickering, Webby?

*Smack*

I rubbed the back of my head were Skipper had slap it.

"What? It's a funny name."

"Hush!" Skipper hissed at me. "Where is your location, solider?"

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Webby's scream seem to echo into the night then disappeared.

"Webby!...Webby!" Skipper shouted into the radio, but it was all static. Skipper slams his flipper onto the table and growled in frustration while hanging his head down.

But…..that…he has to be okay, right? I looked at Kowalski, but all he did was shook his head with a sad expression on his face. No….this can't be happening.

**Okay, I would of wrote longer but I ran out of ideas. Well I do have an idea, I just don't know how to write it out, if you know what I mean. This Friday, I'll be gone all week until the 10****th**** of Jan. I'll be on a cruise! YAY! As soon as I get back, I'll pick up were I left off. Please review and no flames, I'll be very sad if you wrote flames.**


	3. Madagascar Movie part two

**I messed up on my story, so I went back and corrected it. Don't worry, I'm still alive and kicking, so I'll still be updating.**

There was silence in the h.q.; none of us could say anything. We just bow our heads and say a payer in silence.

"Kowalski, see if you can locate the walkie talkie." Skipper finally spoke up.

"Yes sir." Kowalski saluted and went to the big computer, that I'm not allowed to touch cause I might cause a black out in the whole state like I did that one time.

While Kowalski typed away on the computer, I stood there trying to figure out what I can do to help. I could always make a crack to lighten up the situation, but nothing came to me. This doesn't seem like a good time to make a crack anyway. So I stood there and thought.

"Kelly, can you do me a favor?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts, happy to see Skipper need me for something. "Can you get me some more coffee, please?" Skipper held out his empty mug.

My shoulders dropped, yep, Skipper needed me. He need me to stay out of there way, while they work, cause their afraid I might screw up. "Yes Sir." What could I do, I couldn't say no. He did say please and he rarely uses his manners.

Sulking, I waddled all the way to the kitchen. Looking back, Kowalski was busy with the computer and Skipper was messing with the walkie talkie, neither notices that I was upset. Turning back to the counter with a big sad sigh, I placed the mug down and reached for the coffee pot.

BOOM!

The thunder filled the air, shaking the ground a little. Lighting flashed, lighting up the whole place, then it was pitch dark.

BOOM!

'Great, the lighting blew out our electricity.' I thought groaning to myself.

_Click. _Across the room, I saw a flash light was turned on. "Good thing we have that back up generator handy." Kowalski said.

BOOM!

THUD!

"What was that?" I asked, feeling my voice shaking. 'Maybe it's a good idea to stay near Skipper and Kowalski'. I backed up as my eye's looked around the room to find the intruder, that's when I bumped into something.

Lighting flashed as I turned around, behind me was a scary looking monster with a razor sharp looking beak. I screamed and did a round house kick, then a jab, punch, upper cut, kick, low punch, high kick, and then another round house kick.

I sent the monster flying towards the bunks, after falling to the ground, a blanket fell on top of him. I decided he didn't have enough; I grabbed a tool that was near me, which happen to be a wooden spoon. I jumped on the monsters back, and hit him on top of his head.

He ran around the room with me hanging onto him, he was screaming something but it was muffled by the blanket. Plus, I was screaming "Take this and that! You want some of this! You're going down monster!" Soon he fell down to the ground, with me on top of him. "I've got him!" Suddenly the generator hummed to life and the lights came back on.

"Yeah, too bad that was Private." Skipper said, both Skipper and Kowalski had a grimaced look on their face.

WHAT!

I pulled the blanket off to find my older brother lying there, with his eye's crossed and tongue sticking out.

"Opps."

…

"Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sro-"

"Kelly, please stop. It was an accident, no harm done here." Private said as Skipper handed him a pack of ice. He placed it on to his bruise and hissed a little, before giving a big sigh and relaxed against the chair.

"B-but, I could have given you concoction."

Kowalski let out a chuckle. "You didn't hit him that hard to give him one."

Feeling angry, I put my flippers on my hips and glared at him. "What do you mean I didn't give him one that was great hit?" Kowalski just snorted, I was about to reply when Skipper interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was a great hit" Thank you. "But, you forgot one of my rules. No attacking anyone until you master the martial arts!"

Oh, right. I forgot about that one. You never want to break any of Skipper's rules, cause if you do; Skipper will….um…well, let me put it this way; it isn't pretty. So when I get into trouble, I do the thing I'm best at.

"Sorry" I give him a cute-adorable grin.

"You're not going to be on this team if you don't follow the rules. Cause what would happen if you were hurt or worse? You're still not strong enough to handle this." Why does he make it sound like I'm- am I really that weak? "And Private." He turns his back on me as faces Private. "Why didn't you use self defense when Kelly attack you?"

Private gave him a blank and surprise stare. "You wanted me to hit my sister!"

"No! What I meant was, it could have been someone else. Why did you coward?"

"Because I thought Kelly was a monstea'."

That got me out of my thoughts. "Hey!" Private shrugged as Kowalski snickered, but stopped when Skipper glared at him.

"After our lesson tomorrow, you're going to stay after and work on self defense with me. Is that clear Private?"

"Yes sir."

"And Kelly you are on maintenance duty for 5 weeks for breaking my rules."

"Yes sir." It sucks that I'm on maintenance duty, but at least he didn't do something that you wouldn't want to see. How can he say that I'm weak? I have an orange belt in karate; well that is the third belt in karate, but still. **THUMP!** "Private, stop making that noise." I said while rolling my eyes.

"It wasn't me, I thought…..it was one you guys." We looked at each other and then got into defense mode.

Thud!

"Stand down, it's just Rico." Skipper announced .Looking over at the bunks, Rico was tossing and turning. Just then, he shot up screaming and breathing heavily. "At ease solider, at ease." Rico looked back and forth at us franticly, and sighed in relief. Then he stood stiff when he noticed that we were looking at him worried.

"Rico, what happen? Did you have a fright mare?" Private asked

"Uhhh…yeah. No more kaboom."

Skipper laughed at this. "Do not worry my kaboom loving friend; there will always be a kaboom." He said as he patted Rico's shoulder. Rico grinned his goofy grins and nodded his head. But I've got a gut felling he wasn't being honest and Skipper told us to always listen to your gut. (AN- doesn't that remind you of someone on NCIS ;)

_Beep…Beep….Beep…._

Kowalski went over to cheek it. "Skipper….you might want to take a look at this."

"What's going on?" Private whispered to me.

"We just had a distress single!" Both Private and Rico dropped their beaks open, looking shock.

"Pack your bags troops; were going to Antarctica!" Skipper announced.


	4. Madagascar Movie part three

Everyone was silent for a minute when Private spook up. "How are we going to get there Skippa'?" Skipper was about to answer, but froze with his beak open. He quickly shook it off.

"Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski took out a clipboard and studied it. "We can build a plane."

"Takes too long."

"Okay." The science geek penguin flip the page over. "Uh….that's the entire ideas sir."

"What! Let me see that. We should have ideas." Skipper snatched the clipboard from Kowalski and went through it, tossing papers to the side until he stopped on one. "What is this?" He looked closely at it; but Kowalski snatched it and crumble it up.

"It's nothing sir."

Right then, I would tease and embarrassed him by saying it was a drawing of his crush, Doris. Which it probably was, because I could see the head of a dolphin. (A/N: What? Doris could have been there and we never noticed.) _Sigh._ Right now, I was thinking about how I'm weak, so I'm not in the mood to tease anybody. Yep…I'm that depressed and this is something I cannot let go. Does this mean I don't belong to the team?

Private nudged me, looking like he was going to ask me what's wrong. I shook me head to say nothing was, but I don't think he believe me. Before he could say anything, Skipper interrupted.

"Kowalski what's with these drawing's of the tunnels?"

"That is for our escape route, so we can gather some supplies or in case Rico eats another bean burrito." Kowalski looked over at Rico, who snickered, in disgusted.

"Wait! This could be our ticket to Antarctica!" Skipper looked as excited as he did when we gave him Peanut Butter Winkies for Christmas.

"Wouldn't that lead us to China?" Private asked.

"Not if we go north." Kowalski said as he punches into his calculator. "If we leave at noon, we'll get there by tomorrow night."

"Okay, that's settles it. We need to gather up some supplies for digging and for our mission." Skipper looked at Private and me. "Kowalski, make a list of the stuff we need for the young recruits."

I perked up, maybe this could be my chance to prove that I belong to the team.


	5. Madagascar Movie part 4

**I got some ideas from the Penguins Madagascar game, so some of it will sound familiar. I've seen other people do it in their fan fic's, so I thought it would be alright. The Penguins of Madagascar and the Madagascar Operation Penguin game does not belong to me.**

SHOPPING! We have to go SHOPPING! What kind of military job is that? I want some excitement, thrills, and chills. Not shopping.

How can I prove myself, when I'm not doing anything military like? Maybe there's a way I can make it military like…..but how?

"Okay Kelly, the things we need to get is plastic spoons and popsicle sticks. Alright?" How can Private sound so cheerful about this whole thing? Well, at least he's not asking me what's wrong.

Grinding my teeth, I followed Private through the zoo when we came to a view of the park. All across the ground were spoons and popsicle sticks…and humans. I rubbed my flippers together, now going into the park were the humans are sounds exciting.

I was about to tell Private, when I relies he wouldn't go for it. Skipper told us to never go into the park without him, Kowalski, or Rico. He's a goody-two shoe, not to mention what happen at Christmas when we went out of the zoo by ourselves. I shuddered thinking about that evil old lady and her monster dog. Shaking my head clear, I had to think of a way I could get Private to go into the park.

I watched as he gathers the spoons and sticks together into the bag, when I finally got an idea.

"Private, lets go into the park. There's a lot more spoons and popsicle sticks in there."

He stops what he was doing and gave me a look. "I don't think so Kelly. Skipper told us never to go in there without him or the others." I groaned; see what I mean by goody-two shoe.

"I know, but….I've been told by Skipper it's okay to go into the park. It's part of our training exercise." OH MY GOSH! What did I do!

"Are you sure?" Private said eyeing me. I have got to stop, or it's going to get worse. Got to think, what to do? What to do?

"Yes." I said in a small voice. NOOOOOOOOO!

Private continued eyeing me. "Okay then." He said while turning around. I wish Private wasn't so naïve. What have I done? I never lied to Private before! Oh, I'm never going to live this down! Oh the guilt! I've got to do something to fix this, but what? The trouble has already been done, what would Private say when I tell him the truth? He'll never forgive me! Oh, the guilt!

Sudden I bumped into something feathery, getting my balance back; I looked up and saw that Private had stopped. "What is it Private?"

"There are too many people." Private looked at me with his quivering voice. "We'll never be able to get the items we need."

Hmmm…..maybe this is a good time to forget about going to the park and go around the zoo, like we plan to, and also that will cure my guiltiness…..hopefully. Wait…what would that make me look like? Giving up a mission cause it got difficult? A marine never gives up or shows weakness and I've got to show Skipper that I'm not weak, but how will we get pass the people. As I thought, I looked around the zoo, when I saw Marty, Alex, and Melman chattering away with each other. There habitats were near the park, were the people can see them. "That's it!"

….

"So Marty, big day tomorrow, huh?" Alex said as he nudged Marty.

"Oh yeah. Cant wait." Marty seems a little down, I wonder why. Tomorrow is his birthday, and I thought he would be excited, like most people are. My teammates and I are good friends with Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman ever since I was a baby. See, after the first week Private and I came here, I wondered off and got lost in the fog, when Alex found me. He and his three friends took care of me until Kowalski and Skipper could find me, that's how we became friends.

"Hi guys!" I said as Private and I jumped on the brick wall were their habitat's meet.

"Hey! How did you get in here? Have you been disinfected?" Melman asked us.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, Melman is a….well, a neat freak.

"Can you do us a favor? Can you distract the people in the park?"

The three looked at each other, then back at us. "How?" Marty finally asked.

"I don't know….." I tried to come up with something. "Dance."

"I don't know, I need to chillax before my performance."

"I don't do well in front of crowds."

"Why do you need us to distract the people?"

"That's classified information." Private piped up, sounding like Skipper. I sighed; I guess we have to do this the hard way.

"Please guys." I gave them my hard-to-resist-cute-puppy-eyes look, and it worked.

"Oh okay"

"Sure"

"I guess" they finally give in. Ha, I am so good at giving people to give in. "Are you sure it's okay that Skipper lets you in the park?" Oh, I was hoping Alex wouldn't ask that.

I tried to answer, but Private but in. "Of course it is, right Kelly?" Oh boy, guilty feeling coming back.

"Right. We'll give you guys the single when its time."

This is too much, will I ever stop lying? I turn to Private when I notice he was giving me a worried look again. I grinned and nodded at him, telling him I was okay. He bought it…but how long can I keep this up?


	6. Madagascar Movie part 5

**Sorry about the wait, here is a new chapter. I do not own POM, Or POM Video Game.**

Every step I take on the leaves, every crunch sounds like liar. Same with wind as it blows; "Liar…..liar…..lair."

I tried to ignore it, but it keeps getting louder and louder. Finally, I thought to myself to stop feeling guilty, this will be all worth it once I prove myself to Skipper and the others. I stood straight up, suddenly brighten. Yeah, this will all be worth it, my team will be too proud to be mad at me and besides, this is the last time I will lie. I kept on walking after Private with my confident smile. Soon that disappeared when I notice Private was looking around really nervous.

"Private…" I started to say. "Please tell me we're not lost?"

Private turn towards me and gave me the look he gets every time he has to spar with Rico. "We're lost."

I groaned. "I told you not to tell me." As soon as I'm done proving myself to the team, I'm going to work with Private _to _prove himself. Though, with the way he is….it's not going to be easy. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Private glaring at me.

"It's not my fault, instead of daydreaming; you could have helped me find our way back to the zoo!" Now it was my turn to glare.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't know where you were going?" We had a glaring match, until Private broke out of it by taking out his walkie talkie.

"I'm going to call Kowalski."

After saying that, I couldn't help but yell "NO!" After blurting it out, Private looked at me funny. "I mean, let's make Skipper proud and find our back ourselves."

"But how Kelly? We don't know where we are!"

I looked around thinking, but all I could see were trees. You had to be tall as the trees to see over them….that's when a light bulb struck over my head.

"Private, climb to the top of the tree and look to see which way the zoo is."

"Why me?"

"Cause you know how I feel about heights." I said in a 'duh' voice.

Before Private could retort back, his eyes widen when looked up into the sky. Just as I was about to ask, he suddenly tackled me to the ground and rolled us into the bushes.

"What ar-"

"Shhhh!" He hissed as he nodded towards the sky. When I saw what he was freaking out about, my heart started thumping faster.

"Ohhh Sh-"

"Kelly!"

"I was about to say shoot!" I gave Private a nasty glare.

"We needed to get out of here" Private said, changing the subject.

Ya think, of course this was going to be hard. There were tons of birds in the sky, if we move from our hiding place, they are sure to catch us.

Antarctic birds, penguins number 3 most wanted for terrorist. Not someone you want to mess with and sadly not the brightest, but hey, I'm not complaing. It's really fun to mess with these guys….or so I observed from my hiding place I have to go to whenever they attack.

Anyway…..back to the situation….. Turning off my walkie talkie, I froze in place concentrating on what was going on around me. Behind me, Private was shaking like a leaf, good thing the wind was blowing; otherwise our cover might be blown.

"Boss, I'm telling you; I saw two penguins down here." One of the Antarctic birds said. Gobo, the leader of the Antarctic birds, came up and slap him in face so hard, that it echoed.

"I told you not to waste time, Bobby! We need to find were Webby had send the distress signal to."

In a flash I covered Private's beak before he gave a loud gasp, don't think I wasn't surprised either; I just gave a quiet gasp. Now what do these bird brains know and have to do with Webby?

"Why don't we torture the private and make him tell us?" One of the birds piped up, all of the birds agreed with him by saying yeah.

"Ohhhhh…that's a good idea, why didn't I think about that?" You could taste the sarcasm in the air. "Oh, I know why….THE SEA LOINS ARLEADY DID THAT AND HE IS STILL NOT TALKING!" The birds were taken back by his outburst.

"Well. You don't have to be so rude about it."

Gobo rolled his eyes and murmured to himself. "Idiots."

Private and I looked at each other in shock; Private Webby was captured by the sea loins? The penguin's greatest enemies? The killing machines? The ones who are always at the top of penguin's enemies list and food chain since the world started to exist?

I so have to tell Skipper this.

As if on cue, Skippers voice came out of nowhere. "Private, Kelly. Are you done with the errands?" Making all of us jump.

I turn to were the voice was coming from and saw that Private was just now turning his walkie talkie off, looking really pale; funny I was also turning that shade!

And I thought I was irresponsible.

"Private!" I hissed. "The purpose of spying on someone is to let them know your not there!" I thought everyone knew that, guess not. "Why didn't you turn it off?"

"I didn't know it was on." Private whispered back. "Maybe they didn't hear it."

Yeah, and maybe Kowalski will stop having feelings for Doris.

"Intruders!"

I turn back to see a bunch of angry birds (hahaha, made a pun there. If some of you don't understand my pun, then you must be living under a rock. JK, it's a mobile video game.) Charging towards us. If you know me, you know that I would stay and fight; but nnnooooooo. My older, geeky, over-protective brother grabbed my flipper and pulled me along with him.

As we got near towards the zoo, Kind of funny how your on minute lost and the next minute your running away from danger; you found your way back, I couldn't help but rolled my eyes while thinking, 'Great! Running away from the enemy. Skipper is sooooo going to be proud.

We weren't even out of the woods yet, when a bunch of Antarctic birds got the drop on us. We tried to run the other way, but we were cornered.

Bobby took one look at us and exclaimed, "I told you I saw penguins! I told you! I told you! I-" Slap "Sorry boss."

Gobo smirked as he took a step towards us. I felt Private pushing us back up against the tree. "Well, well." Why do bad guys always say that when they see the hero? "Aren't you guys too young to be out here on your own?"

I scoffed and retorted back. "Aren't you too old to be that ugly?"

The leader didn't show sign he was taken back, because he kept smirking. "You sure do have a lot of spunk. Reminds me when I was your age. Except I wasn't a little shrimp like you." He snaps his feathers and the others laughed.

Ohhhh, he wants to play huh.

I gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, at least I'm not going to have my butt kick by that little shrimp."

Gobo and his minions laughed. "Ha! You're just a little kid."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious." I growled.

"Kelly, let's just run." Private manage to spoke up.

"Were to? We have no choice!"

"Skipper say's we can't-"

"Unless we don't have any other choices. Do you see any other options?"

"And then we'll run."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, he can be such a baby, Still I should encourage him; he is looking pretty nervous. "Come on you can do it. Go and make Skipper proud." I turn to see the terrorist were still laughing, tears coming out of there eyes. "Keep laughing and we'll give you something to really cry about! Right Private….. Private?"

No respond.

THUD!

I turn to see Private face down on the grass, behind him was his attackter.I kick the bird that attack Private knelt down to check my brothers pulse. Sighing in relive to find one, I turn to the Antarctic birds; boy was I boiling mad.

"Listen here bird brains! No one and I mean no one hurts my brother or their going to have to deal with ME!"

"You really think you can take all of us on?" Gobo smirked.

Oh, am I so pumped for this, and show him I mean it; this was the only thing I said.

"Bring it on."


End file.
